Fish and Kisses
by Cherlockmon
Summary: Souji X Yosuke. A simple day fishing in Inaba turns into... Well, a little less simple day. Mostly just cute fluff-ness.


**Author's Notes: ... So... I read a very sad Yosuke X Souji doujin. It was beautifully drawn. But Souji died. So it was really depressing. XD Really, really good, but very sad. So after that, I looked up happy ones and it's really hard to find doujin I've figured out for those two. So I went to Riku X Sora instead from Kingdom Hearts... I found some really creepy ones. XD I'm scarred.**

**So, I really just wanted to write something happy for this couple. So here's a little drabble or something. Just to make people happy~ And I totally didn't know how to end it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Persona 4... You would only be able to be friends with girls and can only date guys. XD ... And Naoto. She's acceptable.**

Fish and Love

A cool breeze swept over the river's surface in Inaba, the wind whipping Souji's gray hair back as if it was part of the wind itself. The quiet hero closed his eyes for a moment in bliss, enjoying the cool air and the sunshine beating down from the heavens on him and his brunette partner beside him. Said partner who was laying back on the rocks, one headphone covering his ear and the other at his neck. Also said partner who watched the sky nonchalantly, the silent town filled only with the casting and reeling of the fishing pole that was in Souji's hands.

"Hey…" Yosuke muttered, one foot tap, tap, tapping along with his music. "Is this really what you do when you're not hanging out with anyone?"

Souji nodded.

"We should be training," Yosuke retorted. "You're not catching anything."

"This is training."

Yosuke's eyebrow rose questioningly. "… You're fishing."

Souji smiled, amused by his impatient lover. "Come here. I'll show you."

Yosuke stared at him. His brown eyes scanned the area. There were only a couple people aimlessly scattered around, absent one elderly gentlemen who usually helped people fish, and none of them were paying attention to them. Convincing himself that they wouldn't be watched, the teen sat up from his previous lounging position, fixed his headphones around his neck before moving over. "Yes?"

"Afraid someone'll see?"

"N-No…"

Souji chuckled. Passing the fishing rod to the latter, he moved so Yosuke could scoot forward and then sat behind the other male. He first put his legs around him, then his arms, before he finally placed his hands over Yosuke's on the rod and chuckled as the other twitched. He couldn't see the brunette's blush.

"Fishing is all about being relaxed," the silverette explained soothingly. "A fish could grab hold at any moment. You have to be calm and ready for it. Patience is key. Just like in battle. You have to be calm in all situations and know how to wait. Especially when it comes to a surprise attack from the enemies."

Yosuke stared at the water, watching where the bobber bounced on the water's surface, letting Souji's voice sink into him. Never had he heard him talk so much, and to him, it was almost addicting. "So…" Yosuke murmured, "This is how you train for battle? Fishing?"

"One of the ways, yes."

"Huh…" Yosuke let a small chuckle past his lips. "I thought you came here to be alone. That's why I was surprised you invited me."

"You're my partner, why wouldn't I invite you?"

Yosuke smiled at the terming. "Well…" The male started off. "I talk a lot… Sometimes, you _have _to get tired of me, right? And I'm always teasing Kanji about being gay-" Souji chuckled. "- So I wasn't sure if that annoyed you too."

Souji smiled. "It's fine. I don't fish to get away from any of those things."

"You fish to train." Yosuke nodded, before shuddering as he felt Souji press closer to his back.

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you invite me to do this with you before then? I like to train."

Souji rubbed his back. "Because I knew we wouldn't get any training done."

"What does that mean-" Yosuke froze as fingers enveloped the side of his face. Souji directed his lips to his', kissing the other boy. Yosuke's eyes widened. However, he took the lips graciously, increasing the pressure. He hummed at the gentle touch of Souji's nimble fingers as they brushed his cheek, sliding down to his neck.

The brunette had to pull away when the fishing rod jerked forward. "Whoa!"

"Seems you caught something."

"Something big!" Reeling quickly, Yosuke grumbled under his breath and leaned back into the other male who tried to pull the rod back too.

"What the hell did we catch- WHOA!" The next thing Yosuke knew, he was face first in the water. He took a moment for him to realize this and when he did, the brunette quickly returned to the surface. The river wasn't that deep, so standing up in it was easy. However, the damage had already been done. "My headphones…" He groaned in despair. "My MP3 player… My phoooone…"

"Good thing that wasn't a Shadow," Souji said with a teasing smile, just as soaked as Yosuke was but had no electronically devices on him to grieve over, since he had anticipated this and took them out beforehand.

Yosuke huffed, before grinning back. "So much for training." He retorted, before tackling Souji in the water. After some tumbling and splashing, Yosuke finally had his lover pinned against the rocks. Checking the area once more, Yosuke quickly gave Souji another kiss.

"You're buying me another MP3 player."

"Then you have to get me a new fishing pole."

"Fine."

They sealed the deal with a kiss. Yosuke smiled.

"Let's go fishing again soon, partner."


End file.
